Space Adventure, Part 2
Aftering escaping the clutches of King Cosmo, the girls must restore the galaxy to its former glory before Cosmo reforms everything. Episode Summary The girls are still locked in Cosmo's prison. Olivia wonders how they're supposed to escape this cell. All the girls ask Kaitlin what they should do. Kaitlin wonders why they're all turning to her for help. Kayla first points out that she's kind of the canon character of the show. Shannon then mentions the countless adventures she's gotten them through, such as stopping the school of robbers, going into Olivia's mind twice, and saving Hailey and Mikayla from becoming slaves. Kaitlin, out of stress and anger, says that she doesn't know what to do this time around, and thinks that their best option is to give up, because she's got nothing. Macy is astonished at the behavior. She thinks that Kaitlin, the super hero, the matchmaker, the forest traveler, is going to give up. Kaitlin thinks it's the best thing to do. Macy doesn't think so, because they need to get out of this cell before King Cosmo destroys everything. Kaitlin realizes Macy is right, and the girls devise a plan. Cosmo is sitting back, eating popcorn and watching as all the planets are getting sucked up. At last, Pluto is sucked into the portal, and Cosmo can begin his recreation. It's like he's God himself. Tim isn't sure if he likes this plan anymore. Cosmo says he has to like it or else he's going to use to guillotine. Tim gulps and suddenly likes the plan again. The recreation process begins, and Cosmo is glad those silly girls are out of the way. Katie retaliates, saying she doesn't know what he's talking about. Cosmo is in shock that they escaped his prison and wonders how they did it. Maddy says it was simple really, they bypassed the security system using spitballs to reach the security panel across the room, thus deactivating all traps within the station, allowing them to escape. Cosmo rolls his eyes, because he thinks that Maddy is being a smart alec now. Olivia points out that they might be a little late, pointing at the screen. The girls notice that the galaxy is reforming in Cosmo's image, and they all gasp. All the girls are mad at Cosmo, and they want him to revive earth, with all their friends and family on it. Cosmo refuses. Kaitlin says that they have no choice now, but to fight him. Cosmo thinks that they're not fighters. Kaitlin thinks he'd be surprised at the experience they've had. They begin to fight Cosmo, and he thinks Kaitlin is right, because he's surprised. Cosmo tells Tim to rally up his robot minions. Tim does so, and the girls are surprised at their stature. Cosmo retaliates by asking who the surprised one is now. Kaitlin says it's time to take them on. Tori wonders if Shannon has her ray gun by chance. She pulls it out, but Cosmo takes it, destroying it. Shannon gasps. Cosmo thinks that the girls are now done for. He pulls out a death laser and points it at the girls. They all shudder in fear, because they think they're about to be obliterated. Kaitlin tries to make a quick call to someone from earth, but they disappear before the call goes through. In the portal, life on earth is a little weird now. Everything is destroyed. Laura is sitting in the rubble that was once her house. She notices a missed call from Kaitlin. She listens to the voicemail and realizes that Kaitlin and her friends are in trouble. Laura rounds up a posse to go save the girls. Jeremiah speed builds a rocket and the posse blasts off into space. However, they find it difficult to maneuver the suction of the portal. Caleb, who is flying the rocket, is giving it everything she's got. Brandon makes sure Caleb is being careful. Eventually, they make it past the portal and reach Cosmo's space station. They are the next rocket to get pulled into the tractor beam. Hannah freaks out because she doesn't know what's happening. Steven tells her to calm down because they have a plan. Austin is confused because he didn't know there even was one. Cosmo believes that he has a new set of prisoners. But he doesn't see anybody inside the rocket. Suddenly, the rocket door opens, and the posse bursts out, beating the crap out of Cosmo and Tim. Cosmo and Tim are both shocked by this. Cosmo wonders how anybody even survived on earth after getting sucked into the vortex. Laura doesn't know either, but they're all surprised. Jarrett notices a reverse switch and he wonders what it does. Cosmo yells at him not to touch it, but he does anyways. The reverse switch brings the girls back. Savannah now knows what it's like to be dead. Everyone is happy that they're alive. Austin wonders why he even came. Jarrett wonders if they can go home. Zac rolls his eyes because that's the third time he's used that joke. Katie thinks they should first take care of Cosmo and restore the universe. Kaitlin thinks that's a good idea. Olivia and Maddie throw Cosmo and Tim into the vortex. Casha hopes they don't see them again ever. Then, Emma finds another reverse switch, bringing all the planets back to normal. The posse and the girls hop into their rockets and return to earth. Back on earth, everyone is happy that their home planet is back to normal. Kaitlin is glad that all of her friends went on that adventure with her, even though it's probably not the first thing they wanted to do. Macy says it's okay and that they're always willing to go on adventures with her. Kaitlin appreciates the thought. Now she thinks it's time to get back to partying. Everyone agrees. She even invites the posse to join. Everyone has a great time. Olivia thinks that they should sing a song about their adventure instead of just listening to music. Everybody but Steven and Austin like the idea. But somehow, Colton gets them into singing in the song. After the song, Steven thinks that wasn't half bad, but Austin regrets it. Kaitlin thanks everyone for attending her party, and she hopes to have more in the future. Meanwhile, back in space, Cosmo and Tim are floating around in the portal. Cosmo knows that someday, when he gets out of the portal, that he'll get revenge on those kids from earth. Tim hopes he has a better plan next time. Cosmo chokes Tim. Production Information * CGI is used throughout the episode * Part two of the second two-part special in the series * Thirty-first time the forth wall is broken * There is a deleted scene where Colton complains he'd rather be vaping than saving the galaxy, but the scene was scrapped. To date, it cannot be found anywhere * Shannon's ray gun is destroyed in this episode. However, the producers have plans for the ray gun to be rebuilt in a future episode Trivia * There are many references to Part 1 * Shannon mentions the events of "Pirates of the High School", "Journey to the Center of Olivia's Mind", "Back Into Olivia's Mind", and "Return to the Alternate Dimension" * Macy refers to Kaitlin as a super hero, matchmaker, and forest traveler, referring to "Super Kaitlin!", "Maddie Needs A Little Love", and "The Road Less Taken" * "LarryBoy to the Rescue" from VeggieTales: LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed ''can be heard during the entire fight/laser montage, as well as "The Mother Weed/Nice Words" during the tractor beam scene * Tori mentions the ray gun from "You Give School A Bad Name". It is destroyed in the episode * The treehouse race score from ''VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry ''is heard during the posse fight * Jarrett uses the same joke he used from "Shannon: Master of the Volleyball Skills" and "Are You Smarter Than A Freshman Girl?" * Pizza Angel from ''VeggieTales: Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush ''can be seen at the party * "Something Just Like This" by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay is heard before the final musical number * The way Cosmo chokes Tim is similar to how Homer chokes Bart in ''The Simpsons Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles